The Apartment 'Verse
by abbzeh
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have never met, but they live in apartment buildings across from each other, and they see each other through their windows from time to time. Then, one day, they finally meet each other. / A series of one-shots all set in the same 'verse, with Rachel and Santana as the nosy best friends. Prompts are open and accepted.
1. The One Where They Meet

_A/N: Okay, this was originally posted in THBYHTM, but since I keep getting prompts for sequels, I've decided to make it into an entire verse. It's fun for me to write as well, and I just love it. So, here was the original prompt: __**Kurt and Blaine haven't met and live in New York in apartment buildings across the street from each other. They will occasionally notice the other through their windows and their curiosity is peaked**__._

* * *

He was there again, sitting at the window on his laptop. It was times like this that Blaine felt like he should start doing the action equivalent of talking about the weather, rather than sitting in a chair and staring across at the apartment in the opposite building.

The guy who lived there had looked over at Blaine, too. He'd seen the occasional glances - not that he was looking out for them or anything. Of course not. They'd just been at this game for weeks, and Blaine was just aware that the guy - whom he mentally called Great Hair, because a) he didn't know his name and b) he actually did have great hair - did sometimes look across at him.

Or maybe it was because he was ___maybepossiblysortof _getting a crush on him, despite the fact that they'd never even spoken.

Blaine groaned, leaning back in his chair and letting his head fall back. At this rate, he was going to be driven insane, and he wasn't even twenty two yet. He tilted his head slightly and looked out of the window again, and he saw that Great Hair was looking in his direction. It looked like he was smiling slightly, but it was hard to tell at this distance.

At that moment, Wes' words from earlier, amongst the mocking of his 'infatuation', came back to him.

'___Blaine, you need to stop staring at him. Next thing you know you'll be buying a telescope. You should go and say hi, get to know each other, and _then ___you can go back to staring because it won't be creepy anymore.'_

Blaine sat up, mentally going through the risks of embarrassment and how high that embarrassment would be, before deciding ___fuck it_. He jumped up from his chair, practically bouncing across the apartment and grabbing his coat on the way out.

Two minutes and an elevator later, Blaine was at the door of his apartment building and already regretting his decision. He was going to make an idiot of himself and then Great Hair would never look at him again and Blaine would die alone - he cringed at the final thought and snapped himself out of it. If he chickened out now, Wes would mock him until his dying day and probably beyond.

Exiting the building, he stuffed his hands in his pockets to ward off the cold wind, walked through the crowds of people and crossed the road. As he was walking, he barely managed to avoid tripping over a small child.

Finally, he reached the door to Great Hair's apartment building, and he stared up at it. Before his nerves could return and force him to run back to his own apartment and stay there forever, he slowly opened the door and made his way inside-

-and promptly bumped into someone. He took a step back, startled, and looked over at who it was.

A girl was standing in front of him, arms folded and eyes narrowed. Blaine absent-mindedly noted the fact that she seemed to wearing about half a store's stock of eyeliner. After an uncomfortable few seconds, her eyes widened.

'You!' she said - borderline screeching, really - whilst pointing a finger dramatically at him. Blaine was reminded of Cooper.

'Me?' he replied, confused as fuck in that moment. He was pretty sure he'd never met this girl before.

'You're that guy!' she said excitedly, grinning now in an almost manic way. Blaine took a step backwards, but the girl - who Blaine strongly suspected was crazy - reached forwards and grabbed his arm.

'Wait, what?' he managed to ask as the girl - who was shorter than ___him_, which was really saying something - dragged him towards the elevator. He hissed as her nails dug into his arm, and she shoved him inside the elevator. For a wild second, Blaine was convinced that he was being kidnapped.

The time in the elevator was awkwardly silent, with the crazy Eyeliner Girl looking at him every few seconds with a gleam in her eyes. When they had reached the floor they were going to - Blaine assumed it was the girl's floor - Eyeliner Girl pushed him out of the elevator door and practically marched him down the hallway.

She suddenly stopped in front of a door, and Blaine mentally filed the door number - 206 - away. Eyeliner Girl knocked on the door, and barely ten seconds later, the door opened, revealing another girl. She glanced at Blaine, looking him up and down, before turning to Eyeliner Girl.

'What happened to just going down to the store?' she asked with a hint of exasperation. 'Why are you bringing strays up here?'

'He is not a stray, Santana,' Eyeliner Girl said, rolling her eyes. 'Look, it's him!'

The other girl - Santana - looked at him again, and she began to smirk. Blaine got the feeling that she'd make a good Satan.

'Well, well, well,' she said, her tone of voice doing nothing to help Blaine's nerves. She took a step backwards, beckoning her friend to come into the apartment before turning around and walking further inside.

'Oh, Kurt!' she called out, sounding far too happy as she strutted across the apartment. 'We have something for you!'

'If it's the cheesecake, leave it in the fridge!' came another voice from behind one of the closed doors, slightly muffled by the walls.

'Nope, it's better,' Santana grinned as she walked up to one of the doors, stepped inside and within a minute, dragged out an irritated looking guy.

Who had great hair.

_Oh_.

'Look Kurt, we found your watcher!' Santana said, sounding way too proud of herself and smirking. Great Hair - Kurt, apparently - was looking like he was considering murdering his friends and running back into his room.

'And with that, my work is done,' Santana smirked, already strutting towards the door of the apartment and taking Eyeliner Girl with her. 'Be free, little gayflies!' she called over her shoulder just before she slammed the door behind her.

Awkward silence reigned supreme for a few seconds.

'Erm,' Kurt began, reaching to rub the back of his neck and smiling self-consciously. 'Sorry about them. Please say Rachel didn't go to your apartment and drag you here.'

'No, no!' Blaine was quick to assure him, hands flailing with the gesturing for emphasis -___damn it, Cooper__! _- 'I was just walking outside when I bumped into her.' He shrugged. 'Then she shrieked '___you_!' at me and dragged me here.'

Kurt nodded, still looking dubious but appearing to let the matter go.

'My name's Blaine,' Blaine said suddenly, holding out his hand.

Kurt smiled slightly, a little unsure, as he shook the hand and replied, 'Kurt.'

Blaine took a deep breath, remembered Wes' words of wisdom and taunting words waiting for him if he didn't do this, and he said, 'Okay, so I know we've been seeing each other across the street, and we haven't actually ___spoken_to each other before now, but I think I'm beginning to like you.'

Kurt's eyebrows rose as a faint blush started to appear. 'Really?' he asked, almost in disbelief.

'I - yeah,' Blaine said, not daring to breathe now.

Kurt smiled, still hesitant to some extent, but more sure than before. 'How about we get some coffee at some point?' he asked, and Blaine could feel relief washing over him because_ he hadn't been rejected_.

'Sure,' he smiled, and Kurt reached into the pocket of his impossibly tight jeans and pulled out an iPhone.

'Give me your number,' he said, handing it over, and Blaine quickly typed it in. Once Kurt had it back in his hands, he tapped the screen a few times, before smiling with satisfaction. 'How's tomorrow for you?'

Blaine grinned. He couldn't help it. 'Perfect,' he said, not caring in the least if it was cheesy. Especially since Kurt was smiling.

When he got home, he immediately checked his phone out of habit, and grinned when he saw the text from an unknown number waiting for him.

___looking forward to that coffee ;) ~ k_

Blaine smiled to himself as he flopped down into his chair, glancing at the window out of habit. Kurt wasn't there, but it didn't even matter anyway.

He smiled again.

* * *

_A/N: So, there you have it. I'm actually writing a series. I haven't done this in ages. I'd really appreciate it if you could give me prompts though. :)_

_[whispers] and reviews._


	2. The One Where Pezberry Spy On Klaine

_A/N: Original prompt: __**I just read your apartment Klaine Drabble and I couldn't help but think of an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S (not sure if you watch it) where Pheobe and Rachel see Monica and Chandler making out through the window of the building opposite there's. I was wondering if you can right a Drabble like that but obviously with Klaine and Pezberry seeing them? :)**__  
_

* * *

By the time Santana and Rachel got home from an extended shopping trip and coffee, it was going on for eight pm. Santana's feet were aching, her fingers were about to fall off and she just wanted to collapse into the couch and spend the next few hours watching shit tv.

She was also never going shopping with Rachel again, ever. She was even more of a nightmare than Kurt. At least her formally-baby gay made it amusing by judging everyone around them.

'I'm never doing this again!' she yelled over her shoulder she stumbled towards her room, banging her shoulder against the door to get it to open and all but throwing the bags to the floor.

'You go shopping with Kurt!' Rachel retorted, poking her head through the door. Her eyebrow was raised as she looked towards Santana, who had just thrown herself on the bed. She had no intention of ever moving again.

'But me and Kurt, we're kindred bitches,' Santana replied, closing her eyes.

She heard Rachel sigh, probably in annoyance or exasperation - Santana couldn't tell - before she asked, 'Wait, where is Kurt, anyway?' The sound of heels clacking on the floor started up, and they grew fainter as Rachel walked around their apartment.

'Kurt!' she shouted, and Santana sat up, flexing her wrists. She got up, wincing at the pain in her feet, before walking out of her room. She leaned against the wall, content to watch Rachel rush around like an overprotective mother.

'Relax, Rachel,' Santana intoned, leaning back a bit as Rachel rushed past her towards Kurt's room. 'He's probably just out with Hobbit McHairgel.'

Rachel whirled around, hair flying around her as she stared at Santana, eyes wide. 'But what if Blaine turns out to be an axe murderer?' she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. 'We've only known him for-' Rachel cut herself off as she mentally added up the time, '-seven weeks!'

Santana rolled her eyes. Honestly. She slowly wandered into Kurt's room and looked around, before looking out of the window. She smirked.

'Hey Rachel, I've found Kurt!' she called out, smirking triumphantly.

'What? Where?' Rachel shouted back, sounding confused. A second later, and several heel clacks, Rachel entered the room. Santana merely nodded towards the window, and Rachel followed her gaze. 'Oh,' she said, sounding less manic than before.

Santana continued to look through the window of Blaine's apartment, watching Kurt and Blaine talk. Whatever their conversation topic was, it had to be a good one, since they were both smiling and laughing and - ___oh_.

Blaine had just pushed Kurt against the wall next to the window, and - yeah - they were definitely making out against the window. Beside her, Santana heard Rachel gasp sharply, and turned to look at her.

'We can't watch this,' Rachel hissed, starting to blush red. 'It's Kurt!'

'Exactly,' Santana grinned, watching Blaine clearly slide a hand under Kurt's t-shirt. 'My baby gay is finally fully grown.'

Rachel rolled her eyes at that and, still blushing, she walked away into the kitchen. Santana turned back to the window, smirking again.

'Wanky.'

Kurt didn't come home until the next morning, and he was greeted with a blushing Rachel, Santana's knowing smirks and her comments about his new-found exhibitionism.

'I hate you,' he intoned dryly as he made himself some coffee.

Santana grinned at him, leaning back in her chair. 'Love you too, my formally-baby gay.'

Kurt's mouth twitched, as though he were fighting back a smile, and Santana kept on smirking.

Oh yeah, they were so kindred bitches.

* * *

_A/N: Once again, I need prompts. Please. I'm desperate. I have no imagination at all._


	3. The One With The Hangovers

_A/N: Okay, this was for this prompt: ____**maybe Kurt moves out and moves in with Blaine and the girls have to remind them that they can see everything through the opposite window because they keep seeing them being inappropriate? **__From an anon on tumblr. _

* * *

For the first few days after Kurt had moved out, Rachel had found the silence left in Kurt's wake horrible. Kurt, when he had been living with her and Santana, had always seemed to be present in the apartment even when he was out.

Rachel supposed that was because of the organised chaos that seemed to follow Kurt wherever he went. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't the tidiest person. Granted, he made sure everything was clean, but when it came to general items like books and the various wires for his electronics, they'd be fine left anywhere.

Santana had learnt the hard way that you do not, under any circumstances, touch Kurt's clothes.

But without Kurt there in the apartment, to tell Rachel that no, that outfit was appalling and there was no way she was going out dressed like that, or to banter with Santana like the apparent soul sisters they were, the place seemed oddly empty.

It was stupid, really. Kurt had only moved across the road to live with Blaine. It wasn't as though he'd moved to a different neighbourhood, or a different city. They'd still see each other. Hell, they could still see each other through their windows.

On a night about a week and a half after Kurt had moved out, Rachel had stayed up a bit later than usual to finish something for work. The steady ticking of the clock sounded loud in the silence, and Rachel continued to ignore it. Santana wasn't home yet – she'd said something about grabbing a drink with her girlfriend after work – and Rachel took the opportunity of being alone to actually get something done whilst she could.

She hadn't even realised that she'd fallen asleep until she'd suddenly woken with a start. Immediately, her back started protesting to the movement. Sleeping in a chair at a weird angle was apparently bad for it. She groaned and sat up properly. She looked at the clock. She saw that it was turning around two in the morning, and she rubbed at her eyes tiredly, grimacing when she felt the eyeliner rub away. Thank god she wasn't working the following day, or she'd be a wreck.

There was suddenly the sound of the apartment door unlocking, and a second later, the sound of heeled boots tottering across the floor, slightly haphazardly. The door all but slammed shut, and a minute later, Santana popped into view. Her hair was askew, cheeks blushed red and her clothes were mostly wrinkled. Rachel didn't need to make any guesses as to where she had been. Santana saw her and made an immediate beeline for her – well, tried to anyway. She had to hang on to the wall for a second on her way there.

'Hey,' she said, leaning down slightly and gripping the back of a chair. Rachel could smell the remains of vodka, and possibly wine, on Santana's breath.

'Hi,' Rachel said cautiously, scooting her chair back slightly. She cleared her throat awkwardly. 'How was your night?'

'So good!' Santana answered immediately, grinning widely as she dropped herself down into a chair. 'I saw Kurt and Blaine getting their grind on,' she added, before she suddenly sat up straighter. 'I want to see my baby gay,' she decided, apparently having made her mind up in the space of a second, and she shakily got up from the chair, stopping to steady herself. Rachel jumped up, prepared to stop Santana if she tried to walk out of the door. God knew she didn't need to be chasing her drunk friend across the street.

However, once she was steady on her feet, Santana made a move towards Kurt's old room. Rachel followed her. Santana opened the door, practically lying against it as it opened, and she stepped into the now empty room and made her way towards the window. Rachel, well aware of what she could see, followed her.

Across the street, the window in Kurt and Blaine's apartment was dark, and Rachel was just about to leave Santana to it when the light suddenly flickered on. A minute or so later, the forms of Kurt and Blaine staggered into view, holding onto each other like their life depended on it.

'Really, Santana?' Rachel asked, rolling her eyes when she saw Santana grinning at them. She turned to look at Kurt and Blaine again, shifting part of her fringe out of her eye. They seemed happy enough – Rachel assumed they would be, seeing as they'd apparently been drinking enough to grind in some nightclub. They were just stumbling around, apparently giggling away and unable to be apart for a second.

And then Kurt pulled Blaine in for what looked like a heat filled, open mouthed kiss, and Rachel could only watch, rooted to the spot, as they tried to beat the world record for tearing off each other's clothes. Snapping herself out of it, she quickly looked the other way, not really wanting to see Blaine get any further than practically ripping Kurt's shirt from his torso and fling it somewhere in their apartment.

'Oh yeah, this is totes the Night of the Gays,' Santana said gleefully, and Rachel looked over to see her fistbumping the air. She stumbled slightly, having knocked her balance off with the motion.

'Santana!' Rachel all but hissed, hoping she'd leave soon. Out of morbid curiosity, she looked towards Kurt and Blaine's apartment again, and – okay, so they were both shirtless, and they looked like they were about to start screwing each other where they stood. Rachel blushed and she quickly turned away. Beside her, Santana chuckled.

'Wanky,' was all she said. Then, apparently having had enough, Santana turned and stumbled out of Kurt's old room and towards her own, banging her shoulder on the door frame and tripping over the end of her bed. She landed face down on the duvet, and she appeared to pass out almost immediately. Rolling her eyes, Rachel made her way towards her own bedroom and collapsed into bed.

The next morning found Rachel being the first at the table, nursing a cup of much needed coffee. She'd woken up to a stiff neck and cramp in her arm, probably the result of sleeping weirdly, and a hot shower had only done so much to soothe the ache. The sound of a groan coming from Santana's bedroom made her look up. Santana was making her way out of her bedroom, looking like she'd been crawling through hell and back. She squinted when she saw Rachel.

'I'm just gonna – shower,' she mumbled, jerking her head in the general direction of the bathroom before wincing. With that, she stumbled across to the bathroom door, practically swung on the door to get inside and suddenly slammed it shut behind her. The faint sound of vomiting followed, and Rachel sighed. She got up, went to the cupboard and left out the necessary tablets, before grabbing her coat from the couch.

'I'm just heading over to Kurt and Blaine's!' she shouted through the bathroom door. She heard a faintly muffled sound of affirmative, and she turned and made her way out of the apartment door, down the hallway, down in the elevator and finally out of the building. The cool air hit her like someone had just thrown cold water in her face, and it stung for a moment as it cooled her warm skin. Pulling her coat closer to protect herself against the cold air, she walked across the pavement, avoiding the throngs of people moving in opposite directions.

It didn't take that long to cross the road and get into the apartment building opposite, and she quickly made her way onto Blaine's floor. Stopping in front of his door, Rachel knocked, keeping it fairly gentle for the sake of the hangovers they were bound to have. Sure enough, a few moments later, the door opened slowly, revealing Blaine in dark sunglasses and an inside-out shirt.

'Hey,' he croaked out, sounding like complete shit.

'How're you feeling?' Rachel asked, jumping straight to the point instead of dancing around awkward greetings. Blaine stepped back and opened the door wider, allowing Rachel to pass by him into the apartment.

'Had better days,' Blaine shrugged as he closed the door, managing to look pained even with the sunglasses on. He made his way into his kitchen, and Rachel followed. Kurt was already sitting in there, practically lying across the table with his head in his arms. If the state of his hair was anything to go by, he felt as rough as Blaine and Santana did.

'I want to die,' he said into his arms before lifting his head and looking at Rachel miserably.

'We both do, babe,' Blaine said in agreement, rubbing his hand along Kurt's back as he sat down next to him. He looked at Rachel, lifting an eyebrow questioningly – she briefly wondered if he'd learnt that from Kurt – and asked, 'So what can we do for you?'

Ah, right. The original purpose of her visit. 'Er,' Rachel began awkwardly, not really knowing how to phrase it. Blaine looked at her expectantly, lowering his sunglasses to look at her over the top of them before wincing and lifting them again. 'You are aware that we can see you, right?' she asked, hoping that they'd catch her drift and she wouldn't have to continue. At their blank looks, she groaned internally. 'When you, er, do stuff,' she added, sighing in relief when Blaine's eyes widened and he blushed.

After several awkward minutes, Rachel made her way back to her and Santana's apartment, just glad to be away from the awkwardness of that particular conversation. Closing the door, she turned and walked straight to her bedroom, flinging herself down onto her unmade bed and wondering, quite frankly, when her life had gotten so insane.

* * *

_A/N: Please give me more prompts set in this verse. I adore writing for it._


	4. The One Where Cooper Turns Up Uninvited

_A/N: So someone suggested that I try to add Cooper to a fic in this verse, and this was the result of that. _

* * *

Life, Blaine had found recently, was pretty much perfect. He was living in New York, he was training to become a music teacher for little kids, and he had the perfect boyfriend.

Sighing, he rested his head on his hand, watching with a small smile as Kurt excitedly talked about the upcoming project that his boss was having him do – Isabelle, his mind supplied helpfully. Kurt paused for a second to take a bite of food, and he looked at Blaine.

'What's got your attention?' he asked teasingly, bringing the fork of spaghetti to his lips. Blaine tracked the movement before meeting Kurt's gaze again.

'You,' he said, smiling at him. Kurt blushed and lowered his eyes, but he still smiled softly at the plate of food. Blaine couldn't help but grin, and he reached under the table with his foot to tangle their legs together. He honestly thought it wasn't possible to be any happier than he was now. Even though it had only been three months since their first coffee and date, it felt like even in the bright city lights, Kurt was the brightest thing in the world. To Blaine, he made everything else seem unimportant, a mere blur compared to the star that Kurt was.

Blaine knew that there was nowhere else he'd rather be than in his heart right now.

He opened his mouth to say something, the thing that had been on his mind the most lately, when a sharp knock at the door brought the peaceful atmosphere crashing back to Earth. Kurt looked over at the door curiously, meeting Blaine's eyes again questioningly. Blaine shrugged, and glared at the door as the person – whoever it was – knocked again, harder this time. Apparently, they were impatient, and that just made Blaine want to hit whoever stood at the other side. Sighing, he got up, sending an apologetic shrug in Kurt's direction, and walked to the door, fully prepared to rant at whoever it was for spoiling the perfect evening. He unlocked it and opened it.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

Cooper was standing at the other side, grin in place and looking like he was barely resisting the urge to point at something. 'Blaine!' he cried – rather dramatically, in Blaine's opinion – and he leaned down and hugged Blaine tightly. Blaine froze, not exactly sure what to do in the current situation.

'Hi, er, Cooper,' he said awkwardly, extracting himself from Cooper's octopus grip and taking two steps back to ensure he'd stay hug-free. 'What're you doing here?'

'Oh, y'know,' Cooper began, leaning against the door frame casually with an air of nonchalance, 'I was in the neighbourhood, and I thought I'd drop in to see my baby brother.'

Blaine was immediately suspicious, and he narrowed his eyes.

'So you just _happened_ to be in this part of New York?' he asked, raising an eyebrow when Cooper nodded enthusiastically. 'I thought you were in LA.'

'I was, Blainers,' Cooper intoned, walking towards him and slinging an arm around his shoulders. 'But then I decided to come and see you.' Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Cooper cut him off again with a sharp jab on the forehead from the Finger. 'You and your boyfriend,' Cooper added.

'So you flew all this way just to check on me?' Blaine shrugged off Cooper and stalked back to the kitchen. He heard the sound of Cooper's Converses on the floor following him.

'You're my baby bro,' Cooper replied, and Blaine could hear the shrug in his voice.

'I'm twenty two!' he protested as he wandered back into the kitchen. He looked towards the table and met Kurt's eyes, who was watching him with a curious smile.

'Still my baby bro,' Cooper said dismissively, waving a hand. He then spotted Kurt and grinned widely. 'You must be the famous boyfriend!' Cooper made his way over to the table, oblivious to the holes Blaine was glaring in his back.

'And you must be the infamous brother,' Kurt replied dryly, looking over Cooper's shoulder at Blaine with the same curious smile as before.

'The infamous, _better looking _brother,' Cooper added, the grin staying firmly in place. Blaine wondered if he'd somehow had that grin cemented on in the time that he hadn't seen him. Cooper stuck out his hand dramatically. How the hell did someone manage to stick out their hand dramatically? Blaine wondered idly, watching. 'Cooper Anderson,' he introduced himself, as though he were introducing himself to a fan.

Kurt took the hand hesitantly, the smile turning a bit vague. 'Kurt Hummel,' he returned.

'Don't you have places to be, Cooper?' Blaine all but growled in annoyance, leaning against the door frame. Cooper turned around to face him again, and he looked contemplative for a few seconds.

'You know what? Now that you mention it, I do,' Cooper nodded, already making his way out of the kitchen and towards the door. He turned mid stride to face Blaine again and grinned. Again. 'I said I'd meet an old friend for a drink, so.. yeah.' He pointed at Blaine again. 'Remember, Blaine, pointing is key!'

'Goodbye, Cooper,' Blaine ground out, already walking towards him and ushering him to the door. He stepped around Cooper and opened the door, standing to the side and looking at him expectantly. He raised his eyebrows.

Cooper, oblivious again, sauntered out of the door like he didn't have a care in the world. 'Bye, Blainers! Bye Kurtsie!' With that, the door slammed shut, and Blaine just stared at it for a moment, mentally counting back from ten. He then walked back into the kitchen, dropping down into his chair and exhaling heavily. He met Kurt's sympathetic smile with one of his own.

'Sorry about him,' he apologised, gesturing awkwardly in the general direction of the door.

'It's fine. Really,' Kurt added at Blaine's look disbelief. 'Is he always so...' Kurt trailed off, apparently looking for the right word to use.

'Irritating? Dramatic? Loud?' Blaine suggested.

'Eccentric,' Kurt corrected him, smiling sweetly.

Blaine sighed, tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling, as though he'd find something there. 'He always drops in unannounced. Would it kill him to use his phone once in a while?'

Kurt scooted his chair closer and twined their fingers together, looking down at them thoughtfully. 'Finn's like that. When we were living with our parents, he seemed to forget about knocking, so he was always barging into my room for one reason or another. Now, he comes over when he has the time and money and he never, ever calls ahead.' He laughed slightly. 'And while I always want to kill him at first for it, I wouldn't change it either.'

Blaine was powerless to stop the smile from spreading across his face, and he briefly wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.

'I love you,' he sighed happily, internally cheering when he saw that he'd caused Kurt to go speechless for the first time ever.

'I love you, too,' Kurt replied, sounding slightly breathless but smiling like Blaine was the entire world.

Maybe Cooper hadn't messed up the evening, after all.

* * *

_A/N: I have no idea. Thoughts on it? [whispers] I like prompts. And reviews. _


End file.
